Why?
by FuumaKamui
Summary: [OneShot] What was Soi Fong thinking when she fought Yoruichi in episode 57? Shoujo ai


Disclaimer: I do not ownBleach or any of the characters. They belong to Kubotite-sensei. I am not making any money from it either so please do not sue.

* * *

Notes: This fic contains a spoiler of Bleach episode 57.

* * *

**Why?**

Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you not take me with you? You were the one who showed me concern. You were the one who made me warm. You were the one who taught me love. And the promise. Our promise. Why? Why did you betray my trust? My love?

I still remember that night clearly, as if it were just yesterday. You laid your head on my lap, eyes closed in serenity. For the first time since I met you, you seemed so tired. I know, all this while, you must have been carrying the burden all alone. That night, that night with the full moon so bright, you let go of it all. For the first time, you put down the heavy burden you were shouldering and faced me as yourself. Not as the Princess of the Shihouin clan. Not as the sacred amourer. Not the leader of the Correction Corps. You were just Shihouin Yoruichi. Just another girl seeking affection.

Then we made that promise. I promised to stay by your side forever, protecting you with my life. You promised to let me do so. To let me stay by your side. I was so happy. I felt so content. You do not know how much those words meant to me. How much you mean to me. Even now.

I know you had been lonely. I know that you just wanted to be a normal girl, growing up, flirting and having fun. I know that was your greatest wish. That was why you taught me how to enjoy life. What you could not have, you wanted others to at least experience that simple pleasure. I was ever so grateful. My life, my body, my mind belonged to you. Even now, they still belong to you.

I admired you from the bottom of my heart. I worshipped you. I yearned for you. You were the one who made my dream come true. That night, the night with the full moon, as we made that promise, I pledged my soul to you. As you did yours to me. Words could not describe my ecstasy then. Those words of love. How long have I desired to hear them drip from your lips? You had reached for me then, embracing me tightly, protectively. Your eyes, so full of emotions, pinned me, bonded me to you. For eternity. Your lips, so soft and sweet, met my own coarse ones and taught me warmth and gentleness. Ever since that moment, I have been enraptured. I have been your prisoner. And was glad to be so. You were the one who granted my one true wish. You were the one who shattered my one true wish.

You had left. After all that we have been through, you still left. Why? No explanation was given. Not even a goodbye. Have you forgotten our promise? Have you forgotten how we pledged our souls to each other? Have you forgotten our first kiss, so perfect and full of love under the bright moonlight? I was shattered. I was broken. You were the one who made me. And you were the one who broke me. When you left, you had taken my heart with you. Now, all that is left is an empty shell, waiting for the thief who stole my heart to come back and heal me.

Even now while fighting you, I still cannot imagine a life without you. In this last hundred years, you were the only thing on my mind. You were the only motivation I had for living. I knew you left because you thought me unworthy. You thought I was too weak, that I could not protect you. I will prove to you that I have become stronger, much stronger in the past century. I will show you that now I am stronger than you even. Then, finally, you will come back to me. For then, I will have proven that I am strong and worthy enough to protect you, Yoruichi-sama.

Back then, I swore to obtain the strength to surpass you and capture you with my own hands. Then you will return to me. Return to my side, where I can keep my promise to protect you. I know that you think I was as weak as I was one hundred years ago. But you are wrong. I have improved so much. You were my strength. You are my strength. Even in the hundred years when you were absent, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of you and the fervent wish for your return.

You have beaten me once again. I struck with all my strength. And yet, I still lost. I am too weak. Far too weak. Was this why you did not take me with you when you left so long ago? Was it because I was not worthy in your eyes, Yoruichi-sama?

"Why? Why did you not take me with you?"

I know I sound broken and lost. I know that you are not obliged to answer my rhetorical question. Even so, I want to hear it from your own lips. I need to hear it from you, so as to kill any hope left in me. But you do not show me mercy. You look at me with pity in your eyes, but you do not answer.

Why? Why do you look at me with pity? Do you not feel my love for you? Do you not remember that night? The night of the full moon, so memorable and distinct, even now as I lay crying at your feet. You bend down to collect me in your arms and cradle me, like in the old days. Why? Why show me such tenderness when you will not return to my side? Why are you so cruel, Yoruichi-sama?

Even now, as I lay crying in your strong arms, I only wish for one thing. Even if I have to give up my life, my soul for it, I will still wish for it. My this one fervent wish, only you can grant it, Yoruichi-sama.

I only wish for you to be by my side forever, to let me protect you for eternity.

-Owari-

* * *

FuumaKamui: This is my first attempt at shoujo-ai and my first Bleach fanfic. Please be gentle and R&R! 


End file.
